


Just Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe, mythology crash course with Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Castiel sees Dean hanging up a plant in his doorway, and he asks about it. Dean explains a Christmas tradition to him, one that Cas doesn't mind.





	

“Why are you hanging a plant from your bedroom doorway, Dean?” Castiel asked, watching Dean from where he lay on the hunter’s bed.

“It’s a Christmas decoration,” Dean answered from his place on the step stool (he’d grabbed it to make his job a little easier).

“So you’ve said, but why isn’t Sam doing the same?”

Dean turned to him, a glint in his green eyes. “Sammy,” he began, “doesn’t have himself an S.O..”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, not sure what Dean meant. Luckily enough his boyfriend seemed almost able to read his mind. As he came down off the step stool he clarified, “Significant other.”

“So like the two of us,” Cas surmised.

“Exactly,” the hunter answered while folding up the step stool. After putting it off to the side he looked up at the green plant that hung above his head. Its leaves were jagged and in its center were red berries. Dean had secured it to the top of the doorframe with a nail and some red ribbon.

Castiel stood up, going over to Dean. The hunter casually wrapped an arm around him, as Cas observed the plant.

“Why can only people in a relationship hang it up? And is there any significance for you hanging it here?”

“First off,” Dean started, “it’s called mistletoe.” Cas squinted at it before turning to his boyfriend as he continued, “and secondly, it’s not necessarily for people who are in relationships. Sometimes it can be a bit of fun really.”

“I’m not sure I understand how a plant can be fun.”

Dean chuckled, the skin around his brilliant eyes crinkling. Then he shook his head in amusement. “You really don’t know about mistletoe, do you?”

Cas darted a look at the plant again. “Should I?”

At that Dean put another arm around him so now the two of them were facing each other. Without even thinking Cas found himself clasping his hands at the back of Dean’s neck.

“So it all started with the Norse,” Dean explained. “There was this god, Baldur, and in mythology, Baldur was this great, big, perfect god who everyone loved.”

“I’m not sure how this pertains to mistletoe,” Cas interrupted.

One of Dean’s fingers was instantly against his lips. “Sh… Just let me finish.” Cas closed his mouth, and let Dean go on, “So everyone loved this guy so much that his mom went around to everyone and everything in existence making them vow to never harm Baldur.”

“How can objects obey that rule? They’re not sentient.”

In response Dean just raised his eyebrows, giving Cas a pointed look. He felt bad for interrupting Dean, but he really didn’t see where this was going, and more questions just kept getting raised. He drew his lips into a thin line, hoping Dean would see his remorse.

“So everything vowed to not hurt him, that is, except for mistletoe. She tried, but it just straight up refused. So now it turns out this guy isn’t loved as much as he thought he was. Along with mistletoe, his brother Loki isn’t a big fan of him.”

“Gabriel?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s just a story, Cas,” he muttered, now seeming slightly exasperated. “So Loki found out a way to kill Baldur.”

Cas couldn’t help interrupting again. “But you told me that Lucifer killed Baldur during the Apocalypse.”

“For god’s sake, Cas, just… sh!”

The angel felt bad now. Had he actually gotten his boyfriend upset? Perhaps not, because Dean just went on with his story, “Baldur was having the time of his life making people throw things at him, swords, axes, you name it. He was confident that nothing could hurt him. But Loki tricked this blind dude into shooting him with an arrow that had mistletoe on it. The mistletoe ended up killing Baldur, and Frigga, Loki and Baldur’s mom, decided that mistletoe should not be a representation for violence. To remember what it had the power to do, and to make sure something like that never happened again, people started kissing underneath mistletoe.”

Now Cas looked up at it. Dean had answered one question, but had just raised so many others. So much so that he thought Dean might be tricking him.

He looked to his boyfriend. “You made that up,” he accused.

“Did not,” Dean retorted. “It’s all in the mythology. Even ask Sam.”

Hearing that Sam would back Dean up just proved that his weird tale wasn’t just something off the top of his head.

“I hung the mistletoe up here,” Dean finished, “because you’re sharing this room with me over the holidays, and I thought it’d be nice to kiss every time we enter or leave.”

“But we could do that without the plant.”

Dean just rolled his eyes, pulling Cas closer. “Just kiss me under the mistletoe, you dumb, beautiful angel,” he growled out.

Cas looked to his boyfriend, whose freckled face was flushing pink. He smiled at him, drawing Dean closer so that their bodies were pressed together. “Of course.”

He pressed his lips to Dean’s perfectly plump ones, savoring the feeling of the hunter instantly reacting to him, humming contentedly into his mouth. Cas still didn’t fully understand the tradition, but he didn’t mind one bit as Dean opened his mouth for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.


End file.
